She Will Be Loved
by Teutonic Maple
Summary: Janto, AU: Based on the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. A lot better than it sounds. Ianto is a teenage boy hiding his sexuality from his unaccepting parents, what happens when they find out through his 'girlfriend? Janto, faked Lisa/Ianto.


**I've wanted to do this for a while, but haven't really had the time. But now that I'm off school sick, I can! The song is 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5.**

**(And just for randomness, I'm watching 'The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'. It's really good.)**

**READ THIS OR IT MAY NOT MAKE SENSE**

**This is AU (again) but both characters are just normal humans. I'm using the system my highschool has, which is like an American highschool but in Australia. My school has only the last three years of school in it. (10, 11 and 12) We start the year in February and end in early December.**

**Warnings: Homophobic remarks, general homophobia (I don't support stuff like that, but it is to move the story along), Gay relationships, Disownment.**

**Jack is 21 (was in year 12 year when Ianto was in year 10)**

**Ianto is 18 (Year 11)**

**Lisa is 17 (Year 12)**

* * *

><strong>(Yes, these ages do work out for our schooling system.)<strong>

* * *

><strong>Jack and Ianto became friends via Ianto being in one of the year 12 literature classes. They stayed friends through school, and after Jack graduated. Jack is openly gay (but Ianto's parents don't know), and Ianto is hiding his sexuality from his homophobic parents by dating Lisa. Lisa is the queen of the school, and threatens and bullies Ianto when no-one's looking. Ianto frequently goes to Jacks apartment when he can't cope, or just to hang out. Jack loves Ianto, but Ianto doesn't know. Ianto thinks that Jack is only his friend.<strong>

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Jack pulled Ianto closer to him as the younger man cried. He could feel the tears seeping through his shirt, hot and salty. The Welsh teens shoulders were shaking as he pulled back, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Sorry for getting your shirt dirty..." Jack sighed, and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped Iantos face down properly. Ianto sniffed and smiled a little in thanks.

"Your 'girlfriend' is threatening to tell your heavily Christian parents that you're actually gay. I think the shirt can be excused."

Ianto looked down at the reminder. "I wish I could leave already. I hate having to fake all this."

"You only have to wait till the end of the year. Then you can tell them , or not tell them, and bugger off to who knows where." Ianto chuckled a little at this. He glanced at his watch, and jumped off the couch.

"Shit shit shit, I was supposed to meet Lisa ten minutes ago! Shit!"

Jack stretched as he got up, and found Iantos coat, keys and wallet still in its pockets.

"Here you go. Have fun with the...'girlfriend'. And if it gets bad again, you are still welcome to come back here. Stay as long as you need to." _If it was up to me you'd never leave._

Ianto hugged him before running out the door, his footsteps echoing in the stairwell.

Jacks arms felt empty for the rest of the night. Ianto didn't understand why he didn't feel at home when he finally made it home from Lisa's.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

Lisa hopped out of her car, and walked through the small gate in the fence that separated the school from the carpark. Her short, pink skirt seemed to bounce with every step she took, and a few boys whistled. Spotting Ianto sitting on the boardwalk near the library, she flounced over and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Yan! How are you?"

He looked up at her from his place on the ground. "I'm fine. You?" _I wish she wouldn't call me Yan. Only Jack does that..._

"I'm good." She looked around, and seeing that nobody was around to overhear, leaned closer and whispered in Iantos ear, the sweet tone disappearing from her voice. "I know where you were last night. And if you think that I'm going to keep up this charade up now you are _so _wrong."

She stood up, her expression changing and fake tears sliding down her face.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, not _him_!" Lisa then proceeded to slap Iantos shocked form in the face before running off to tell her friends about all the things he had 'done'.

Throughout the day, Ianto received glares and abuse -both verbal and physical- from others in his school. Everyone had heard about the fight, and decided that Ianto was the one who had been in the wrong. After all, who would possibly want to cheat on Lisa Hallet? The most popular girl in the school? Of course, only the little _fag _Ianto Jones. Did you hear? He cheated on her with that Harkness bloke. Jack? Jack Harkness? Didn't he graduate last year? Jeeze, what a pedo. Ianto must be such a little gay slut to want to be with him...

The murmurs and stares followed him until lunchtime, just befoe his last class. Crossing the courtyard to get to the canteen (cafeteria), his way was suddenly blocked by three of the year 12 sport scholarship boys. He looked them over, and attempted to walk around them. One of them grabbed his upper am in a bruising grip, and he was thrown to the ground. Attempting to get up, Ianto's body exploded into pain as kicks and punches rained down on him. He braced his arms around his head, attempting to shield himself from his attackers, whom he had recognised as 'bodyguards' of his _exgirlfriend _Lisa.

The beating suddenly stopped, leaving him bleeding and curled up in a ball on the ground. He could already feel where bruises were forming. Two people lifted him up, and carried him up the flight of stairs in the main building to get to the sick bay. He was layed down on the bed, and as his head hit the pillow he passed out.

**********TORCHWOOD**********

Ianto woke up with a groan about an hour later. He could hear the last few students leaving the school. Sitting up, he patted himself down and realised that his wounds had been fixed up while he slept.

"Oh, Ianto, you're awake! Fantastic! If you wouldn't mind coming with me, your parents are upstairs waiting to see you and take you home." Brendan, Iantos Literature teacher said. Brendan helped Ianto stand up, and helped him get up the spiral staircase to the second level of the school. Quickly making a detour to grab Iantos bag from his locker, they walked into the Literature classroom and sat down. Iantos mother and father were sat on the other side of the main table, and were glaring at Ianto. Brendan didn't seem to notice, though, and began to talk to Ianto again.

"Now, the three boys that caused this, Adam, John and Gray, have been suspended for two weeks and have been suspended from sports classes for a month after that. We have informed your parents that the reason behind this... bashing was homophobia, and that you have done nothing wrong."

Iantos mother stood up, fury showing in every movement. "Nothing wrong? _Nothing wrong? _He's a filthy gay! Ianto, please tell me what Lisa has told me isn't true! That you're not with that..._Jack._"

Ianto stared, shocked. He was tired and sore, he just couldn't concentrate. "I... I'm sorry mum. Jack... He's just a friend. That's all... But... I am... gay."

His father glared. "You can pick up your things tomorrow. Find somewhere else to live. Don't bother coming home tonight."

Brendan was shocked by what had occurred in front of his very eyes. Iantos parents had left the room, slamming the door after them. He turned to see how Ianto had taken the news. The teenager was sitting calmly, quietly, just staring down at the table.

"Ianto... Is there anywhere you can stay tonight? I can take you there, if you want."

Rain began to pound at the windows.

"Please... Take me to Jacks."

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

As Jack approached the main door to his apartment, he saw a figure sitting in the rain just next to it. Their knees were pulled up to their chest, face obscured by a red hooded jumper, so darkened by the rain that it looked like blood.

Walking over to the figure, he knelt down in the pouring rain, and asked them if they needed any help.

Ianto looked up, water dripping from his hood and rolling down his face, mixing with the hot tears. He smiled brokenly, only one side lifting upfor a moment before he gave up. Jack sighed, and bent down further before standing up with Ianto in his arms, bridal style. Ianto just sniffed and buried his head in the crook of Jacks neck, arms coming up to wrap around him. Even thoughthe circumstances were horrible, Ianto, for once, felt happy and at peace now. He smiled, and softly kissed Jacks neck, so softly that it could be brushed off as an accident.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesnt matter anymore_

Jack hopped up from his seat on the couch as he heard knocking on the door. He laughed as Ianto dropped a heap of school books into his arms, and proceeded to walk straight past him into the apartment, making a beeline to the coffee machine.

Ianto walked out of his bedroom, hair messy, clothes old and loose, bags under his eyes, and yawning loudly. He walked over to Jack, mumbling a good morning as he grabbed his own cup of esspresso. The light caught Iantos hair through the kitchen window, making it glow with a slight golden touch. In Jacks eyes, he looked beautiful.

Ianto didn't think Jack meant any of the compliments he was given daily. It wasn't until he was suddenly kissed and told that his lips were the softest he'd ever had, that he realised that Jack always meant every word. He was shocked for a moment, his mind filling in all the consequences that could happen with this one move before he gave up oon reality and kissed back.

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**~Maple**


End file.
